Reign of Dragons Wiki
About Reign of Dragons Reign of Dragons is an iOS/Android game set in a world where the Dragon King, about to be killed by Forces of Shadow, has torn a hole in Space-Time. This hole in Space-Time causes the world to continuously repeat in a Thirteen Day cycle. Players gather cards through questing and other means, and strengthen them in order to fight other players and try to become the next Dragon King. Quests and events Quests are the primary means of obtaining cards in Reign of Dragons. There are the standard storyline quests which are always available and which drop Dragon Treasures. There are also Limited Quests, each available on specific weekdays, and Special Events, each available only once a month. * Storyline Quests **Dragon Treasures *Limited Quests **Weekly Card Chance **Hunting Grounds **Big Dorri Chance *Special Events **Raid Events **Guild vs Guild Events **Battle Events **Puzzle Events Enhancement & Evolution Enhancement and Evolution are the two processes used to increase the power of your cards in Reign of Dragons. *Enhancement *Evolution * Card Building and the (X-Y) Naming system **Card Building Calculator (coming soon) Guides Reign of Dragons guide by -Grim- Evolution Strategy Guide by Master XX Card Database | 1* | 2* | 3* | 4* | 5* | 6* | | Common | Uncommon | Rare | Super Rare | Mega Rare | Card Gallery ''-Please feel free to remove/add information.'' (Use stats from Menu >> Collection when entering new cards) Battles (PvP) Players may attack each other at any time in Reign of Dragons. You may attack a player of any level, but you cannot steal Dragon Treasures or Dorri from players 10 or more levels lower than you. You may attack a player even if they are not online and playing. If the power of the attacking players Attack Deck (inclucing deck bonuses and card skills) is greater than the power of the defending players Defense Deck (including deck bonuses and card skills) the attacking player wins the battle. If the attacking player instead loses the battle, they may "Call for Reinforcements" for 2000 Dorri, sending a request to their guildmates with a link to attack their target. If a guildmate responds to the reinforcement request and wins the battle, any Dragon Treasures obtained will be sent to the player who made the reinforcement request. In Addition to Dorri and Dragon Treasures, players gain Battle Points for winning PvP battles. Reign of Dragons keeps a daily leaderboard of Battle Point leaders. Players can win prizes such as Stamina and Power potions for winning battles and making the leaderboards. Deck Bonuses Reign of Dragons gives you additional bonuses to your decks power based upon the realm and type of cards that you use. *'Realm Bonus' **Each card in your deck that matches the realm of your Captain card will recieve a 9% boost to ATK/DEF power. **Having 3 or more cards in your deck with matching Realms (any) will give a buff to that realms cards ATK/DEF. (Amount Unknown) *'Battle Formations' **You can gain bonuses to ATK/DEF or impose penalties on your opponents ATK/DEF depending on the number of each type of card in your deck. *'Skills' **Stronger cards have skills, that may apply a bonus to either itself, to some or all of your cards, or even a negative effect to some or all of your opponent's cards. External links Reign of Dragons Official Site ' 'Game Trailer Official Facebook Page Official Twitter Page Reign of Dragons Forum Community Additional Information Game Information *Seller: Drecom Co., Ltd *Category: Games *Size: 15.0 MB *Rating: Rated 9+ for the following reasons **Infrequent / Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence Game Requirements *iPhone 4, 4S, 5 *iPod Touch (4th generation) *iPad IOS 4.3 or later *Android 2.3 or later Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse